Secret Family
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have together a beautiful daughter Bamako, but what they don't know is who her secret lover is.
1. Chapter 1 Secret Family

Chapter 01 Secret family

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is a story where I had the idea to create Buttercup and Butch as a small family. The twist? Read and find out. Please review."**_

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

It was midnight in Townsville. The only time I could spend with Buttercup without our families finding out about our little secret. We both are madly in love with each other. Not a passing flirt or crush. It was true love.

We both admit it to each other in the 2 grade and agreed to get married. I pretended to kidnap her and we fled to Hawaii to get hitched. We did and hid our wedding ring and our engagement ring.

Our wedding ring was out of gold and had each a small white pearl at the end of it. We designed it ourselves. The engagement ring I gave her as we had one fight had a light emerald green diamond in the middle on silver.

As she saw it her breath was caught in her thought. She agreed and in the same night we got married quickly. My best friend Fred who lives in Hawaii married us properly together and since then we kept it a secret. We always still pretend we hate each other by fighting when we have a team fight, but never properly.

In the evening we both agreed to a secret house where we bought a room in a small flat and moved in with a few of our things so they won't noticed that we were filling our way out of there family.

We had a secret family name as well. I was Butch White and she was my secret wife: Buttercup White. After 3 years of being secretly together she suddenly got pregnant. We both always wanted a kid of our own, but adopting was too expensive.

So we tried for a few years until we got our little bundle of joy. Of course nobody knew we had a kid in the first place.

A good friend of mine gave us a tip of how to stay away from our families. So I created a plan as she was about to give birth. By our usual fight I pretended to knock her out and flew all the way to Citiesvill.

There I rushed with her to a hospital and she gave birth to a lovely baby girl. We named her: Bamako. (In my point of view) This means: The artist of evil.

And with that we both raised our kid in secret up. Nobody knew. But we had a few happy surprising days with Bamako. Find out what.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own anybody except for their kid Bamako. And the story idea."**_


	2. Chapter 2 The birthday power

**Chapter 02 The Birthday power surprise**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Of course the Powerpuffgirls or the Rowdyruffboy's didn't know anything about Butch or Buttercup's baby. They were just suspicious why they were always away during the day and back at night fall.

They fought against each day just to fly away shortly after and as the sun went down they mysteriously reappear with a few cut wounds and even a bleeding lip.

One day Boomer and Bubbles had a secret meeting about their siblings disappearance.

"**Hey Boomer. Do you know what is wrong with Butch?" Bubbles asked Boomer.**

"**I don't… I just remembered something. Didn't Buttercup disappear for almost 3 day's nearly a year ago?" Boomer asked Bubbles as he remembered that event.**

"**Yes… and she was quiet upset as she came back. Do you think Butch forced her into something?" Bubbles asked Boomer to see if Butch talked about it at all.**

"**No… Wait over there they are. Come we follow them in secret without them noticing," Boomer said as he spotted Buttercup. **

Bubbles and Boomer turned invisible and flew quiet after them. Buttercup and Butch had each a small present and came to a flat with rooms. They entered the main door and walked upstairs. A woman in the hallway meet them.

"**Oh good day Buttercup and Butch White. How is your child Bamako?" The woman asked the two green's.**

"**Oh she is ok. It is her birthday today. Her first. Ah she is such a sweet baby." Buttercup said really happy.**

"**In deed. How about you come for a piece of cake Mrs. Jaden?" Butch asked their neighbour. **

"**Oh I'd love to. Have you told your family's about your new baby yet?" Mrs Jade asked the two.**

"**No we are not in good terms with them at the moment. They are strictly against us being together. So of course we didn't tell them yet," Buttercup explained.**

"**Aw that is a shame." Mrs. Jade said a bit disappointed. **

The three entered the room and Bamako was sitting in her bed and happily smiled over to her parent's. Buttercup and Butch smiled back at their daughter. Then the two parents left to make a pot of tea. The special birthday girl was smiling so much that she suddenly laze red at the wall close to Mrs. Jade.

"**Hi little Bamako…. Aaaaahhhh. Mr and Mrs White. Why did little Bamako attack me with a laser?" Mrs Jade first said and then screamed shocked as she was attacked.**

Buttercup and Butch quickly ran into the room… and really… their baby Bamako has laser a howl in the side wall close to Mrs. Jade.

"**Oh shit. We are so sorry Mrs. Jade… Bamako could you please not laser at us?" Buttercup apologized to the woman and then looked at her child worried. **

Bamako smiled and was picked up by Butch. They looked at each other worried. Should they tell Mrs. Jade who they really were? Mrs. Jade looked back and forth to Butch and Buttercup trying to find an explanation.

"**what… what is going on here?" Mrs. Jade asked them shocked and scared for life. **

"**We feared this day may come…" Buttercup said getting very quiet.**

"**You might want to take a seat Mrs. Jade whiles we explain this phenomenal." Butch said as he motioned to the chairs.**

Mrs. Jade looked back and forth to Butch and Buttercup and sat now in a chair opposite from them. It can't get any worse with the shock of her life behind her.

"**The truth is… we are not Mr and Mrs White. Our real names are Buttercup Utonium now Jojo." Buttercup began the explanations. **

"**And my name is Butch Jojo. I am a ex member of the Rowdyruffboy's and Buttercup is a ex member of the Powerpuffgirls." Butch continued. **

"**I see. So you two have superpowers? Can laser and so on like Bamako?" Mrs. Jade asked the two.**

"**Yes… we didn't use them around here or our child hoping it will grow up normally. But we can see now that Bamako won't grow up that normal." Buttercup explained.**

"**Yes I can see that. But you two can be proud of your beautiful daughter. She is really a special girl." Mrs. Jade said happy**

**"We know." Butch said smiling at his daughter.**

"**Could you bring your family over? I think there are a few things we need to discuss," Mrs. Jade asked Buttercup and Butch.**

"**But-" Buttercup was about to protest, but was cut off by Mrs Jade. **

"**It is in the best way's for your daughter Mrs. Jojo." Mrs. Jade explained. **

"**Ok. We get them. Could you please look a little while longer after Bamako whiles we fly over to Townesville to get them?" Buttercup asked.**

"**Of course. See you in a few hours." Mrs Jade said happy.**

Buttercup and Butch give their daughter Bamako a kiss and then fly over to Townsville where they meet up with their angry brothers and sisters.

"**Buttercup, Butch. What is going on? Where were you two for 2 hour's?" Blossom asked the two green members of both teams.**

"**We want to show you 4 something. Ok Butch?" Buttercup asked her husband. **

Butch nodded and they both showed them their proposal ring and marriage ring. Boomer and Bubbles made a smile face whiles Brick and Blossom looked horrified.

"**Do you mean to tell us Butch that you married your counterpart?" Brick asked Butch angry.**

"**Yes. I proposed to Buttercup. We flew away to Hawaii, got married and then returned. We even have our own home." Butch explained to his brothers and the other Powerpuff girls. **

"**If you want we can show you our home. And there is one more surprise for you." Buttercup explained.**

"**It can't be that big like you two being now Mr and Mrs of each other." Boomer said.**

"_**Oh yes it can." Buttercup and Butch thought simultaneously. **_

The 6 flew of to Citysville where out of the home came Mrs. Jade with Bamako in her arm's. She attached to her foot a string and looked freaked out.

"**Who is this Butch?" Boomer asked pointing at the woman and Bamako. **

"**Oh I am so happy you came back Mr and Mrs Jojo. Bamako was just flying threw the house. What-" Mrs Jade said, but then stopped shocked. **

"**What? Let's see." Buttercup said excited to see her daughter fly. **

Buttercup unattached Bamako from the string and really. Buttercup and Butch's child was flying around the room. Her trail she left behind was quiet special. It wasn't light green or dark green… but it was light green with dark green stars falling out. It looked fantastic.

"**Wow. It is beautiful. Buttercup that is yours and Butch's child?" Bubbles asked as her eyes never left Bamako in amazement. **

"**Yes Mrs Jade look's after her when we have to be with you guy's… how do you think Mojo and Professor Utonium will react?" Buttercup asked scared. **

"**We will find out this evening. We will invite them to a dinner and you guy's bring your bundle of trouble with them." Brick explained. **

"**Ok. See you later." Butch said.**

The 6 power kids dressed in beautiful party clothes and went with Bamako to a restaurant where they invited Mojo and Professor Utonium.

Buttercup and Butch sat Bamako in a children's chair next to each other and the other's sat next to their siblings.

Mojo and Professor Utonium looked at each other a bit skeptic. As they saw their children they smiled. But as they looked at the child in the high chair they were very confused.

"**Why are the Rowdyruffboys, the Powerpuffgirls and we here with that youngling?" Mojo asked confused. **

"**Dad can't you just talk fluent English instead of your annoying Molinguish?" Boomer asked his father annoyed. **

"**guy's what is going on?" Professor Utonium asked them scared. **

"**Well dad… I am married to Butch now…" Buttercup explained. **

"**Ok… where does the child come from?" Mojo and the Professor asked at the same time. **

"**The child is from me and Buttercup father. She came a year ago. Her name is Bamako." Butch explained. **

Professor and Mojo looked at Butch and Buttercup back and forth. Butch walked to the fridge and got a apple compote out and feed it to his beautiful baby. Bamako happily accepted the gunk into her mouth.

"**Maybe she has more powers then we can think. Let's see." Mojo said.**

They placed the child in the power room and really. Bamako suddenly started flying around with a green trail and dark stars were in the pattern. She gabbled happy. Mojo programmed it to the 1st level and a swamp came up. Bamako quickly got the baby frog out from drowning and then placed it carefully onto dry land.

"**Really well done. Let's see how she copes with level 2." Professor Utonium said impressed with the child. **

Mojo programmed it in level 2 and the robot came. The baby got completely ballistic and sapped it with a green beam and the robot was nothing, but pieces of junk metal. After that test the baby was tired and fell asleep. Butch got it out of the room and Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo nodded. They were pleased with the results.

"**It is sure. You have a powerful bundle. Protect it Buttercup and Butch with your life. A kid being born out of Chemical X positive and negative can bring up trouble." Mojo warned them.**

"**We know. We had a bit of problems with her. Thank you for accepting her guy's." Buttercup said happy, hugging her daughter happy.**

"**It is a bit weird having you marry your counterpart and even have a child," Blossom said confused and shocked.**

"**True. I actually bet that Boomer would be the first to pop the question and you two last Buttercup and Butch." Brick said a bit disappointed. **

"**Because we fight each other so often? True. But we accept each other. Even if we fight." Butch explained. **

"**Who is the strongest of you two by most fight's?" Boomer asked the green's.**

"**It deepens on how you flip the pancake. If you mean verbally then Butch beat's me hands down. But if you mean strength's then I am the better beater of us two." Buttercup explained.**

"**But we accept each other for our strengths." Butch said pleased.**

"**As we all should… ok?" Boomer asked the family.**

Boomer placed his hand in the middle and looked serious at everybody.

"**Peace?" Boomer asked the other nervous. **

"**Peace Boomer. I agree. Blossom?" Bubbles said happy.**

Bubbles lay her hand on top of Boomer's. Of course. She loves Boomer a lot. Buttercup and Butch both lay their hands on top of each other as well as on Bubbles hand.

"**Ok. We shall stop attacking you guy's." Mojo spoke suddenly up.**

To everybody's surprise Mojo placed his hand on top of the pile, Professor Utonium nodded… now all that was missing was Brick and Blossom.

Blossom lay her hand on the top of the pile and looked pleading at her counterpart. He then reluctantly placed his last hand on the pile.

"**We shall not harm each other, but respect each other as a family," Everybody said together.**

"**Thank you." Buttercup and Butch said happy.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. Sorry that I am not updating so fast. I have to much on my mind and my computer exploded on me. Please review to keep my confidence on me to carry on."**

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry also that I keep forgetting what Bamako is. But I have set my mind now. Bamako is Buttercup and Butch's daughter."**


End file.
